Where's The Girl?
by Rinny2
Summary: Buffy and Spike angst. Short fic. Takes place right after After Life . Spike muses with a song while Buffy watches. It's really good I promise. I'm bad at summaries!


- - - Just a short story I came up with. I just recently saw the AMAZING musical "The Scarlet Pimpernel" and some of the music reminded me of Spike and Buffy in season 6, especially the one song, "Where's the Girl" So this is a musical - type fic. This takes place right after "After Life" Hope you enjoy! Please review!!!!! - - -  
  
- - - - - Buffy looked up at the sky, then turned her gaze toward Spike.  
  
"I was happy. Wherever I. . . was. . . I was happy. At peace. I knew that everyone I cared about was all right. I knew it. Time. . . didn't mean anything. . . nothing had form. . . but I was still me, you know? And I was warm... and I was loved. . . and I was finished. Complete. I don't understand about theology or dimensions, or. . . any of it, really. . . but I think I was in heaven. And now I'm not. I was torn out of there. Pulled out. . . by my friends. Everything here is. . . hard, and bright, and violent. Everything I feel, everything I touch. . . this is Hell. Just getting through the next moment, and the one after that. . . knowing what I've lost. . . They can never know. Never."  
  
- - - -  
  
He knew he could say nothing that would ever make her feel better. He watched as she walked away and back inside the shop to join her friends. The friends that had pulled her away from the most happiness she had ever had. Though she was back among the living, the spark in her eyes was not and it killed him. This wasn't the same girl that he saw drop from the tower. Sighing, he opened the door to the magic box, and went down to the basement, to make his way through the sewer connections and back to his crypt. When he arrived, he walked over to his bed and sat down. Picking up the picture of Buffy and Dawn that lay on a near by table he sat and stared at it for what seemed like eternity, not that it mattered though. Picking up the control, he clicked on his stereo and on came one of his random musical cds. Yes, he Spike, master vampire, enjoyed other music beside his usual rock. Staring back at the picture, he unknowingly began to sing along with the song.  
  
- - - -  
  
'I remember days full of restlessness and fury  
  
I remember nights that were drunk on dreams  
  
I remember someone who hungered for the glory  
  
I remember her, but it seems . . . .she's gone.  
  
Where's the girl?  
  
Where's the girl with the blaze in her eyes?  
  
Where's the girl with that gaze of surprise?  
  
Now and then I still dream she's beside me..  
  
Where's the girl  
  
Who could turn on the edge of a knife?  
  
Where's the girl who was burning for life?  
  
I can still feel her breathing beside me! '  
  
- - - -  
  
He was too busy singing to hear the quiet closing of his crypt door, and the footsteps that began down the steps to where he was.  
  
- - - -  
  
'And I know  
  
She remembers how fearless it feels  
  
To take off with the wind at her heels  
  
She and I took this world like a storm!  
  
Come again!  
  
Let the girl in your heart tumble free!  
  
Bring your renegade heart home to me!  
  
In the dark of the morning I'll warm you  
  
I'll rouse you...  
  
Where's the girl,  
  
So alive and still aching for more?  
  
We had dreams that were worth dying for  
  
We were caught in the eye of the storm! '  
  
- - - -  
  
Spike ran his finger over the face of picture Buffy. The figure sitting on the steps jumped when the angry blonde threw the picture against the wall and watched the glass shatter to the ground.  
  
- - - -  
  
'Come again!  
  
Let the girl in your heart tumble free!  
  
Bring your renegade heart home to me  
  
In the dark of the morning I'll warm you,  
  
I'll rouse you.. '  
  
- - - -  
  
Spike turned and a glimpse of blonde hair brought his gaze to the stairs. He saw tears welling in the eyes of Buffy. He, however, didn't stop singing along as he walked over to her.  
  
- - - -  
  
'Where's the girl?  
  
Is she gazing at me with surprise?  
  
Do I still see that blaze in her eyes?'  
  
- - - -  
  
He sat next to her on the step as she unconciously moved to make room for him.  
  
- - - -  
  
'Am I dreaming or is she beside me. . . .  
  
Now...? '  
  
- - - -  
  
As the song ended, Buffy sat and stared into Spikes eyes. A lone tear slipped down her face. Slowly, he reached up and gently wiped it from her face. "Buffy. . ." He started, but she cut his words off by kissing him lightly on the cheek and quickly making her way up the stairs and out of the crypt.  
  
He got up slowly from the steps and walked over to the wall in which the picture had struck. He began picking up the pieces of glass. The picture was fine, but the frame was shattered. Just like Buffy was. She was there, but yet, she wasn't. He sighed and remained calm and unconcerned even when he cut himself slightly with one of the smaller pieces. Placing the picture back on the table, he sat back down and rubbed his temples.  
  
Quietly he sang a part of the song again. "Where's the girl? Where's the girl with the blaze in her eyes?"  
  
Tears slowly ran down his face as he closed his eyes and laid there hoping for sleep, or death. Whichever came first.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
- - - Okay so what do you think?!?! I know it's sad but I dunno I was just in the mood to write this!!! For those waiting for me to update my other fic, I am currently in a funk with my writing and I thought writing this might help me. So please don't be discouraged I will update soon. Hope you enjoyed.... PLEASE review!!! I really want to know what you guys think even if it's one word! - - - 


End file.
